


Ferris Wheel

by LeviHackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviHackerman/pseuds/LeviHackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a poet/writer and Levi is a famous photographer. They meet up with the randomest of circumstances and find out they have a strong connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

It was night time at the amusement park and I was sitting on a bench, writing. I picked a nice spot to write just under the lights of the Ferris wheel. I saw this man franticly looking for something and soon as he saw me his eyes lit up, then he came rushing over to me.  
“What are you doing?” The man asks me.  
“What do you mean?” I reply.  
“What are you doing right now?” He restates.  
“Writing, why?” He grabbed my hand as soon as I said that and was dragging me to the Ferris wheel. I noticed the strange man had a camera around his neck. We stopped when we reached the line and he was bending down to catch his breath.  
“Why did you bring me here?” I ask him. He looks up at me.  
“Well you see… I needed to get a picture of the park from the top of the Ferris wheel but they wouldn’t let me on.”  
“Why wouldn’t they let you on?” I ask. The man points at a sign that says “No single riders”.  
“So because of that everyone is with their friends or family and they wouldn’t help me and then I saw you and you were alone and doing nothing so I got you.” He speed talks.  
“I was doing something…” I mumble.  
“What?” He asks.  
“Nothing.” I answer.  
“So why do you need this photo so badly?” I add on.  
“I’m a famous photographer.” He says. I almost laughed. He doesn’t seem professional at all, just take his outfit of tight black jeans and a dark hoddie.  
“Are you sure about that?” I question.  
“Yes, positive.”  
“I write about a lot of photography so what’s your name?”  
“Levi, Levi Rivaille.” At those words I almost passed out. This is the guy who I study most.  
“Seriously!” I exclaim. The man pulls out a wallet and shows me his id.  
“Oh my god! I write a lot about your work you capture your images beautifully!” I fan-girl out.  
“Sorry just I love your work. But shouldn’t you be an exception for the sign?” I add on.  
“Apparently not.” As waiting in line I start to study him. He’s a bit shorter than me and has piercing grey eyes, but his hair is a dark black and it looks so soft…  
“What are you doing, brat?” He asks me. I question then look at my hand reaching out to his hair. I must have subconsciously done that.  
“Sorry.” I say as putting my hand at my side.  
“Sir I told you, no single riders.” The lady at the ride entrance says. Levi grabs ahold of my hand.  
“Yes I know.” He says. The lady looks annoyed as letting us through. He drags me to our “Cabin” and we get on. I see him turn on his camera. The ride starts moving and Levi, on the opposite side of me, tries to figure out what angle to use. He looks over at me with his eye still in his camera.  
“Come over to the end of the seat this way.” He says while motioning with his hand. Is my idol seriously telling me to be in his shot! With that I move to the end.  
“Keep your expression plain when we stop.” He commands as we make our way to the top. When the ride stops at the top Levi takes about 10 pictures then moves to the other end of his seat and takes a few, then over next to me and takes some more.  
“Ok.” He says while turning off his camera refusing to look at the pictures he just took.  
“What do you write for?” He asks.  
“Oh, I actually have a book published… you actually may know it because I had to get your permission to use your pictures.”  
“Really, what book?”  
“The Freedom Wings Give, The poetry book thing.” I say.  
“I never thought that the writer would be this young, wow.” He replies.  
“Yeah.” I say as scratching the back of my head.  
“So your name would be Eren?”  
“Yep.”  
“Oh before I forget I need your permission to use your face.” He says as pulling out a form.  
“Just sign here.” He adds on while also handing me a pen. I sign the sheet of paper and give it back.  
“Oh also I need your contact information, um… Just use my arm.” He says as he hands me the pen back and pulling his sleeve up.  
“Why do you need my number” I ask as writing my last 4 digits.  
“Just in case I’d like to see you again.” He answers. The ride stops and we get off.  
“Thank you.” He says as running off.  
“Wait!” I scream over the crowd but he is already gone. I decide to leave and just write another day. I make my way to the exit then the bus stop. I just can’t believe what had happened. I take a seat on the bench and continue to think about Levi. That he would pick me of all people in that crowd that we got to figure out the huge connection we had, it’s almost like its fa… I was cut off from the sound of a familiar scream.  
“Stop!” I hear the voice yell. I turn around and then I see it, Levi is getting mugged. I walk up behind and take my note book (Since its hard back) and start hitting the guy on top of his head with it. He’s not much bigger than me. He turns around and I attempt to punch his noise in then I knee him in the groin. He falls to the ground and I look to Levi. He’s trying to cover his face.  
“Are you hurt?” I ask him as heading over next to him. He removes his hands and his nose is bleeding and he has a black eye along some other bruises over his face. He isn’t crying but some tears are falling out of his eye.  
“Let’s get away from here, do you have a car or did you take the bus?” I ask.  
“B…bus.” He whispers out.  
“Ok I took the bus too… here…” I say as lifting up his hood to cover his head.  
“Let’s go.” I say as lending him a hand as he limps to the bus stop.  
“It should be here any second.” I say as looking at him. He is holding his camera really tight to his body.  
“Did it break?” I ask. He nods no. I see the bus come along and I pull out my bus pass and money for the fair for Levi. We get on and pay and take a seat in the front. It’s a silent ride back till my stop comes up.  
“Come on.” I say as lending him a hand to help him up. He takes it and we walk off the bus. He starts limping again so I decide to carry him bridle style home.  
“What are you doing?” He asks.  
“Carrying you, you’re injured.” I tell him. He doesn’t say anything else on our way to my apartment.  
We walk up the stairs to the door and I put him down to unlock the door. We get in and we have to go up a flight of stairs so I pick him up again. We get to my door and I put him down to open it. The closest room is my bed room so I help him to my bed.  
“Sorry about the mess…” I say as helping him sit down on the bed. While I take off his shoes I hear him struggling to get his sweater off.  
“Here let me help you.” I say as standing up. I pull off his sweater to reveal his shirt, on it is the symbol on my book. I look at him and he looks away from me at the ground. So he really must like me book, but I need to save those thoughts for another time.  
“Can I…” I began.  
“Yes.” He says. I take his shirt off to show a well-built body. There’s one bruise on his rib, I touch it and he breaths in.  
“You were limping, is your leg injured.” I ask. He hums and points to one of his legs. I attempt to roll his pants up but they’re too tight.  
“Um… I…” I start. He cuts me off by standing up and begins to unbutton his pants. He gets them down to his knee but he can’t bend over anymore.  
“Here.” I say as helping him get the rest of his pants off. He has bruises on both legs.  
“I’ll be right back.” I say. I go get two ice packs, some tissues, and a damp wash cloth. When I get back to the room I set the items on the bed. Levi is looking through some of the pictures on his camera. I go into my dresser and grab some sweat pants and a tee-shirt. I set them next to the things on the bed. I grab the washcloth and walk over to him. I start to clean off the blood from his face then hand him a tissue. I go get the clothing and help him put it on. I put the pillows up for him and helped him into the bed. I gave him the ice packs and then pull the sheets up for him.  
“Try to get some sleep.” I say as walking out of the door.  
“Thank you.” I hear him mumble.  
“You’re welcome.” I say as turning out the light. I walk to the living room and set up the couch for me to sleep on.  
“Crap.” I say to myself as taking off to the kitchen. I get a glass of water and go back to Levi. He’s asleep so I leave the water on the side table then make my way back to the couch. It’s been a long day.


End file.
